


sweet bruises

by huriecane (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Twenty One Pilots, idkhbtfm - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Written Smut, CG/L, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: a bunch of one-shots.





	1. cheater cheater

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shit lol but i promise it gets better by the end !
> 
> tw// implicit mention of rape

♡

"Uh Josh ? I think I forgot my stuff again in your ro-"

Tyler stopped dead track once he came in his boyfriend's room, in shock.

"What the fuck?" he screamed.

After the hurt, he felt anger and he wanted to punch Josh and this guy he didn't know.

"What the fuck, Josh ?" he screamed once again, seeing as Josh didn't answer him.

The man he didn't know pulled out and Josh's body fell to the floor.

Something was off.

Tyler rushed and punched the man in the face, who lost his smirk right away.

"Who are you?"

He was still angry and he didn't think about Josh who was whimpering in pain and seemingly close to pass out.

All he knew (understood) is that Josh didn't want to cheat on him. And oh my god, how much he was angry that someone dared to hurt his Josh.

He punched and kicked and there was blood all over his hands and the man's body but he didn't stop until he heard Josh's quiet cry.

Oh shit.

"Josh !"

Josh was in bad shape; half naked and his hoodie torn in pieces covering his shoulders and some of his stomach.

He was crying.

"Oh no."

With a final kick in the balls to make sure he won't move, he went and hugged Josh tight.

He called the cops and the ambulance.

"Oh my god, Josh I need you to stay with me, please. Josh, look at me, say something. I'm begging you."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't want t-to cheat on you- I-I told him to st-stop but he didn't listen; I tried to kick but he b-b-b-beat me. And then he- he took- he took my pan-pants and-"

It was heartbreaking and Tyler didn't know what to do so he just hugged him close. Josh flinched at first but then melted at the touche, crying like there's no tomorrow.

"It's okay, kittenboy, I'm here. You're fine, I've got you. Tell me, talk about tomee-bear. Who gave it to you? Talk to me about your memories. Do you remember how we met? How we fell in love?"

Josh laughed quietly and Tyler was relieved. A little bit at least.

"Talk to me, kit."

"Do you- do you remember how- how I got ice cream all over our shirt for out first date?" he laughed a bit "I'm still sorry about it. God I'm so clumsy. Maybe if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

The cops and the ambulance has come, they went with Josh to the hospital and Tyler stayed with the cops.

The film was playing in front of them; the characters talking and arguing but Josh and Tyler weren't paying attention to them. Josh was quiet and sleeping softly (and snoring) and Tyler was watching him sleep, playing with his hair and enjoying the peacefulness on Josh's face. Since that day, Josh was having so much trouble sleeping at night so tonight, Tyler wasn't waking him up anytime soon.

Josh's face was marked with dark big bags under his eyes and tiredness all over his face.

So Tyler wasn't waking him up because of it but also because Josh looked so cute in this position. Looking fragile and vulnerable; even though Tyler knew he wasn't.

Josh was one of the strongest person Tyler has ever seen in his life and he admired him. He loved him, he adored him. He worshipped him.

He still couldn't understand how someone could ever hurt someone like Josh.

Oh God, how much he hated that man, how much he wants to fucking kill him. He was so angry.

The rapist will spend all his life in jail (thank God) but that wasn't enough. He deserved to suffer.

He was deep in thoughts when he felt something (or someone) stirred besides him. 

Josh was having a bad dream. He panicked (but knew how to do) so without touching Josh, he called his name softly.

"Josh, Josh, baby. Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

Josh soon woke up, sweat all over his face, screaming.

"NOOOOOO !"

Tyler flinched, the despair in Josh's voice was so strong it made him want to cry.

♡


	2. broken hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Josh gets a little neglected by his Daddy and then hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2891 words] NOT EDITED I REREAD AND I FOUND SOME ERRORS BUT I FORGOT WHERE THEY WERE SO YEAH I'M TOO LAZY TO READ A ONE-SHOT THAT IS 10 MINUTES LONG SO P L E A S E POINT THEM WHEN YOU SEE THEM I'LL LOVE U FOREVER AFTER THIS
> 
> ALSO THIS TOOK ME 4 HOURS WTF I SHOULD BE SLEEPING JUST BC OF THIS I WANT A REWARD SO : I WANT Y ALL TO COMMENT UR THOUGHTS ON EVERY PART WHEN U CAN PLEASE I LOVE COMMENTS AND IF U DO I'M GONNA MAKE MORE ONE-SHOT LIKE THIS ♡♡  
> this is a caregiver/little one-shot by the way and josh is little ofc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )
> 
> tw//

Tyler was working, legs crossed, glasses on his eyes and faced to his laptop. He hasn't left the office for all day and Josh was left alone, with his teddy-bear, pouting.

"Daddy ?"

Josh's voice was soft, almost quiet but he knew that Tyler was going to hear him anyway.

He heard him, but he didn't answer. Tyler didn't like ignoring his baby, but he had to do work, so he could spend more time with him afterwards.

But being the CEO of a succesful entreprise, he could easily ditch his work. But Tyler liked it when the job was done early. He liked the feeling of control over something. Be it his relationship, his job or whatever.

Besides, he knew Josh could stay alone for some times. After all, he was a big boy. But Josh was needy. Very needy, and as much as it didn't annoy him other time, it did annoy him right now.

He still didn't answer when Josh called him once again. Even if his voice sounded needy and urgent.

Josh has done it many many time. Tyler won't fall another time, so he just shut up.

Of course, Josh didn't stop. It seemed as if he annoyed him more than he did a few moments ago.

Tyler sighed - he knew it wasn't going to be very easy. So he took his earbuds, and played some music, at full sound, closing his door too.

And so, he didn't hear the crash that followed soon after, and Josh's scream.

Josh wasn't even being a bad boy, he was sitting on his chair, drawing some pictures for his daddy fully understanding that he wasn't going to answer him any time soon.

He used all the pretty colors he could find, just for his Daddy. He couldn't wait until Daddy saw it. He couldn't wait for his drawing to be on the wall. He couldn't wait for his Daddy to come back.

He promised himself that he wasn't going to get ride of him once Tyler comes out from his office. It wasn't a promise hard to keep, as Josh spend all his time being Tyler's shadows.

He would follow him anywhere he goes, waits for him outside the bathroom, he would stay at bed resting his head on Tyler's belly and playing with his fingers until the taller of the two wakes up.

Josh loved being Tyler's shadow. And Tyler loved the fact that Josh was his shadow.

It was hard not to understand that the two were together and only someone really stupid or obvious would try to flirt with Josh (and Josh being Josh, doesn't understand the differences between being friendly or being flirty, and as much as this was cute when Tyler used to flirt with him before they become boyfriends, it annoys Tyler now that Josh is his and only his.) So yeah, any person who flirted with Josh or seemed to take advantage of Josh's innocence, finished usually with a beaten body and a broken bone.

No one never stood a chance face to Tyler's knuckles when angry. (And, even if he isn't angry, no one can stands him.)

Josh used to like this, but he isn't really a fan of violence so he usually ends up calming Tyler before the latter ends up killing someone out of jealousy and protectiveness. Josh was Tyler's anchor.

And so as the time goes on, they found in each other the peace they have always wanted, and they falled for each other, landing in a sort of big unstable cloud some people called love. And they were happy- because they were together.

Tyler made Josh happy, by buying him gifts, taking him out on nice dates, taking care of him, being here for him and mostly, by loving him for who he is, and not what he his like Josh was used to. Howewer, as Josh didn't have money, he couldn't give him much. All he could give him was his love, his body and his drawings, only made for his Daddy. (Tyler won't say it but he loves when Josh tells him that the drawing was specially made for him.)

They were the few things he was good at anyway. So he did, because even though it's not fancy, it's not perfect, it doesn't cost much, Tyler told him that it made him happy.

Josh could only hope that he isn't lying to him.

Stucking his tongue out of concentration, Josh tried his best to not go out on the lines he previously drew with his brand new favorite pencil. He wanted the drawing to be perfect. A perfect drawing for a perfect daddy, from a (hopefully) perfect little.

He wanted the drawing to be as beautiful as his daddy was, but sadly, he was no Picasso nor Da Vinci to do such thing. And, Josh truly believed that not even the best painter could draw something more beautiful than Tyler.

But he tried his best, and hopefully his determination will show on the paper.

His Daddy only deserved the best.

An hour or so later, he finished his drawing.

Josh didn't really know it, but he was a great artist. Despite Tyler telling him so, all he could think of was what his parents told him when he was younger.

They scarred him so bad that he couldn't think something else that wasn't told by them. Luckily, they are not here. Dead or not, Josh didn't care about them anymore. He was still sad sometimes, but that was another story for another time.

Finally, with a big grin, he held up his hand at the height of his chest, happy with how the drawing turned out. He was so excited to show it to his Daddy, and maybe he will give him a lollilop.

(Josh loves lollilops- don't ask him why, he just loves how sweet they are. Tyler likes them too, but just not that kind of lollilop, if you know what I mean.)

Josh was too excited to notice the shelf on top of both his hands starting to tremble.

But even when he did notice, it was already late, as the broken shelf fell on his hands, hearing a dry crack.

Immediately, the pain flooded in his hands, going through his upper arms, earning a painful scream.

But then, Josh remembered he shouldn't bother his Daddy, so he shut his mouth, biting the inside of it, as the pain became unbearable. He is sure that something broke, reminding him of the first time he broke his hand.

He was young, and he already loved drawing too much, thing that always seemed to bother his parents. He didn't know why, it just did.

So one day, he remembered drawing (like always since he didn't go out much) on his desk, minding his own business, sucking on a pacifier (Josh always used them, even when his teeth grew) when his dad came in his room, seeming very angry.

Suddenly, Josh stoped drawing, remembering his dad- sir - telling him to not draw anymore.

He was completely and utterly fucked.

Long story short, Josh was punished, and his hand was broken.

As if the pain wasn't enough, the memory made him cry even more.

He cried softly, not wanting to bother his Daddy, as the memories kept coming in in his head.

This is what you get for still drawing even when I tell you to stop.

He heard his dad say, and he cried a bit more after this.

His hand was throbbing, or were they both ?

Josh didn't know; the pain was too much for him to dissociate where does it come from.

He looked at the broken shelf, and all he could think of was "I am in big trouble".

Growing up being accused of things he didn't do was no fun.

Despite the pain, he tried to clean the mess, hissing in pain each time he grabed a piece of the shelf.

His hands turned soon into a blue/green-ish color but even then, he didn't stop writing on his drawing that was miraculously safe. With his now even more messier handwriting, he wrote "Dear Daddy, I am really for breaking the shelf, please do not hit me ! The shelf fell itself. I love you, but if you don't love me anymore, that's okay, I understand. I am very sorry, Josh ♡" in the back of the paper feeling completely terrified.

Please, he begged, if there's such thing as a God, please help me now.

He was feeling too scared and too anxious and hurt to age up.

His hands were now hurting way too much to even move them. He should at least clean but he just couldn't. He hopes that Tyler will at least understand that.

Yeah, hope. The only thing he could do.

And he couldn't even cross his fingers now.

He knew he had time to kill before Tyler came out of office, so he decided to go watch cartoons before Tyler doesn't let him watch TV anymore.

Josh struggled using the remote. The simple mouvement could make him squeal, let alone clicking on a button.

So Josh used his nose to turn on the TV and change the channels.

Thankfully, he succeeded, and now he's watching anxiously the TV, his hands on his thighs, waiting for Tyler. 

Josh would have slept if it wasn't for the pain keeping him awake. Not even his favorite cartoon (Teen Titans Go!) didn't calm him.

And long after, he heard the office's door cracking open and Tyler's footstep on the carpeted floor.

Josh hid himself in the blanket more.

And where was his promise now ?

"Baby boy ?"

Tyler was confused to say the least. He was sure that Josh would come back at him excitedly, and beginning to be his shadow once again.

Maybe he slept, as it was late and he had to be in his bed by 20:00.

To be honest, Josh completely forgot about this rule. 

Tyler sighed, knowing that if Josh slept, he should have been sad not to say good night before going to bed.  
And he knew Josh didn't like to sleep alone. 

He promised himself that tomorrow, he was going to make it up for him. He doesn't know how, but he will tomorrow.

To say that Tyler was surprised when he saw their bed empty was a fact.

Their bed looked empty, and cold without Josh in it.

"Little one ?" he said again, feeling worried.

When he walks by Josh's room, he noticed the broken shelf.

By instinct, he knew it wasn't Josh's fault. Josh knew better than that. The sight made his stomach twist with a bad feeling.

And when he walked close to the desk, he knew he was right when he saw the drawing on the table.

It was very pretty and Josh's art style was adorable too and Tyler couldn't help but falling in love with Josh's drawings once again.

He didn't notice the little note right away, but when he did, he read it and felt like puking.

Why would Tyler hit him ? He wouldn't even if he did something very bad.

Tyler can't help but feel like he doesn't really know Josh. He never knew where he grew up and who were his parents.

But right now, all his priorities were fixed on fiding Josh. 

He knew he had to comfort him and tell him that everything was okay and it wasn't his fault and that he was sorry he wasn't there when he needed to be.

He heard the faint sound of TV, noticing Robin's voice from Teen Titans Go!, his baby's favorite show.

He smiled a bit, looks like he didn't have to search anymore.

Josh flinched when he hears Tyler getting closer.

"Baby boy?"

Maybe he isn't mad after all.

"Yes ?"

Josh's head come out a bit.

"Thanks God you're here" says Tyler feeling relief over his body.

"You's not angry at Josh ?" Josh tilted his head confusedly.

"No, baby boy, no of course not. I won't hit you because of something you didn't do. And even if you did something very bad - which you didn't do now - Daddy would never hit you. Do you understand that, baby boy ? I will never hit you, never ever. But tell me, what made you think I will hit you ? Are you okay ?"

Tyler sat besides Josh, accidentally touched his hand and Josh yelped in pain.

Tyler instantly frowned, worrie written all over his face.

"Are you okay Josh ?"

"Yeah." said Josh.

"Don't lie to me Joshua. Show le your hands. Now." 

Josh's head bowed as he showed Tyler his probably broken hands.

"What happened, little one?" said Tyler with a soft voice.

"The- The sh-shelf fe-fell on m-me." 

Josh's voice was soft and he was afraid that Tyler would become like his father. 

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." he added.

"Oh baby boy" said Tyler, "this looks bad. We should go to the hospital."

"N-No ! It's super late anyway" he said not looking at him.

"Josh" says Tyler in a stern voice. "Can you move your hand ? Don't you dare lying to me."

"N-No." admitted Josh. "I-It hu-hurts too much."

"That's it, we're going to the hospital."

It was a command, and Josh complied. Tyler felt bad about using Josh's submissiveness to his will but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Tyler wrapped his hoodie with a ZIP over Josh's small frame and put his shoes for him.

"I am sorry that you had to stay alone, baby. I really am. I should have been here. I couldn't save you from the shelf but at least you could have went to the hospital sooner. I am sorry you felt like you shouldn't come at me even when you have been hurt. Excuse-me, baby."

He kissed him on the head and Josh blushed at the genuine words and the kiss.

The ride was quiet, Josh's legs bouncing and Tyler's hand on Josh's thigh in a comforting manner.

Josh almost fell asleep but they arrived. 

Tyler opened the door for him and helped him getting out of the expensive car.

No more than an hour later, Josh came out with bandaged broken hands. He couldn't use them anymore for a month so no drawings and Josh could hear his father's laugh in the back of his head.

The doctor also told him that it wasn't very sure he could draw ever again.

That was depressed him the most.

No more drawing.

"Hey baby. You okay there ?" asked Tyler with a frown. He knew how it was hard for Josh to not draw anymore.

"Yeah I am. I mean, I will. I have to. I'm going to be OK."

Josh's voice was unsure and they both didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Tyler.

"If you say so."

The ride was awkward.

Josh wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. Not because of the pain, because it had gone but because of the thoughts in his head.

Tyler wanted to ask him something but he didn't dare.  
Suddenly, Josh couldn't take it.

"I know what you want to ask. My father broke my hand when I was younger because I didn't stop drawing even when he told me to. And now, I-I can't draw and-..." 

"Too many bad memories," he added in a breath. 

"I hear him in my head laughing at me. And it just makes me sad."

Tyler said nothing as he didn't know what to say.

But he understood now- the flinch, the nightmares... Everything.

He just let his hand over Josh's thigh and soothed him the best he could.

"I'm here little one, I'm never going to leave. Nor hit you. I can promise you that."

Josh only hummed in response.

Soon they came home and since they already were in comfy clothes, they just lied in their bed, Josh in Tyler's arms.

"What about the shelf ?" asked Josh with a small voice.

"It's not a problem you should worry about, little one."

Jish silently agreed and Tyler thought he was falling asleep when he heard him say :

"I am sorry for the shelf."

And Tyler understood the constant apologizes from Josh even when he did nothing wrong. The panic he sees in his eyes.

"Little one, listen to me. This wasn't your fault. The shelf was too old anyway. Stop apologizing, really. It's okay, it's not your fault. Everything's okay... I'm here for you."

He added after a moment of silence.

Tyler kissed Josh's hands which made him giggle and blush.

"You are adorable, Josh. You are so precious, I love you so much."

Tyler kept kissing his hands.

And Josh hid his head in his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too" he mumbled. "I love you so much, Tyler. You are the best thing that have ever happened to me."

"Same here" Tyler said chuckling.

"Thank you for everything Tyler. I wouldn't be here... Alive... If it wasn't for you. I owe you so much."

"Anything for the bestest boyfriend in the world."

Josh finally closed his eyes, letting himself relax for the first time since the morning.

And in each other's arms, they fell asleep together.


	3. tickle monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon comes back from work and find his Josh waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some jallon fluff ((: with a hint of angst ?? sadness ?? idk. 
> 
> Josh Dun/Dallon Weekes | fluff | cg/l | little!josh daddy!dallon

"Hey, baby boy. How was your day ?"

"Baba ba." said simply Josh, making grabby hands at his Daddy.

Dallon understood right away.

"Oh someone's too little tonight ?" 

He smiled as he saw his little giggle.

"How old are you, tonight baby boy ?"

Josh hold up three fingers, before stucking his thumbs in his mouth.

"Don't do this, baby. Here."

Dallon gave Josh his pacifier as he watched him quietly, becoming more and more worried as the time goes on.

Josh never age down this much, unless he feels too depressed.

"You okay there little one ?" he finally asked, giving in.

"U-uh." replied Josh before making grabby hands at Dallon as he didn't hug him the first time he asked him to. 

When Dallon didn't make a move, Josh's eyes grew wild and his upper lip trembled as he quietly whimpered.

"Dada !" he tilted his head, confused as to why Dallon didn't hold him.

Did he do something wrong ?

He quieted down and looked at his legs, looking sad.

Dallon suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and he quietly cursed.

"Oh no baby boy, please don't cry, no no!"

He held him up and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

"Someone seems tired tonight," said Dallon chuckling when he heard Josh's muffled yawn.

"Nu-uuuuh."

Josh put his arms around Dallon, holding him close, as if he was afraid he was going to let him go.

Dallon seemed to understand and tells him :

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just here, okay ?"

And as he talked, he couldn't help the worry from being heard in his voice.

He really wanted to know what was upsetting his lover this bad. He wished he could make him feel better, but he didn't know how, because he didn't know what was wrong.

Besides, Josh was far too in his headspace, and it won't do no good to him if Dallon asked him about his day.

He won't force him to age up, as it was a real not nice feeling and it will make Josh more upset.

It was like someone waking you up in the middle of the night. As much as it made people irritated, it made Josh upset.

Once in their bedroom, he puts Josh on the bed, who instantly cried, missing his daddy's comforting embrace.

"Remember, baby. I'm not going anywhere. See ? I'm just going to get changed and then we can cuddle and sleep. How does that sound, honey ?"

Josh only nodded, hugging his teddy bear now, looking at Dallon getting new clothes his head tilted on his stuffie.

Finally, Dallon turns off the light and followed Josh on the bed, hugging him tight and spooning him.

"I love you, baby. You know that, right ? You know you can tell me what's in this little pretty head of yours ? You can tell me everything. I won't be mad. I just want to help."

Josh shutted close his eyes, feeling tears escaping them.

"M—Meanie... Peo—People at work." Josh finally said, his tears now streaming down his cheeks completely. "M—Made f—fun at Joshie. A—And..." Josh said no more, not wanting to say something else. He didn't want to bother his daddy with his small problems.

Dallon's grip grew tighter as he listened to Josh, his eyes seeing red because of the anger. Who can make fun at someone like Josh ? He was one of the nicest people Dallon has ever met. His curiosity grew (but also his worries) when he heard the "and" left suspending in the air.

"And..?" Asked Dallon quietly, to not startle him.

"N—Nothing !" Added Josh quickly. "It's nothing ! I swear !"

Dallon held up an eyebrow and asked sternly at Josh to look at him in the eyes and to tell the truth.

"And don't you dare lie to me, Josh."

Josh flinched at Dallon's voice, closing his eyes prying the world to swallow him whole.

"A—And... To—Today is, is th—the anni—versary o—of m—my mo—m's de—" 

His voice cracked at the end, not capable of saying the whole word. And in Dallon's arms, he broke down completely, crying all the tears he wanted to let fall since the beginning of the day. He was sobbing, crying and snores were all over his face but Dallon didn't mind, too shocked by the revelation of Josh. He should have known that ! What kind of caregiver if he didn't even know things like that ?

As if sensing his doubts, Josh told him in between sobs that he had never told him about his mom, and that he should have and that he was sorry, before Dallon quietly shushing him.

"Shhh, baby boy. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. It's okay if you didn't tell me, you are not forced to tell me something if you aren't comfortable with it. Got it pretty boy ?"

Josh nodded but Dallon didn't have the heart to tell him to use his words.

"Everything's gonna be okay. It's okay to cry, you know ? Just let it out. Cry all your heart, scream, hit me do whatever you want. Just let everything out. Don't let bottled up your emotions."

Josh held his hand as if he wanted to slap him, face to Dallon but he couldn't hit him so he only lightly touched his cheeks before hugging him blushing.

"I can't hit you." he giggled quietly, hiding his face in his lover's neck.

Dallon simply cooed at his adorableness.

"You are too precious for this world, Jishwa. The world doesn't deserve you."

Dallon swears he could feel Josh's heat coming in his face.

♡

The morning came and Dallon woke up before Josh. And Josh was hugging him so he couldn't escape if he wanted to without waking him up, so he just stayed in bed, looking at him and taking in his lover's features. Josh truly was a beauty of a kind, as if he wasn't from this world. His little alien.

Dallon would have liked to go prepare the breakfast for his Josh, knowing that he was probably going to wake up still little but he couldn't, stuck in between his arms. But he didn't mind being Josh's prisoner. He didn't mind being Josh's.

A few minutes later, Josh's eyes flutter open and the first thing he sees was his lover's face and he smiled brightly.

"Daddy !"

"Morning sleepy head. Slept good ?"

"Yes Daddy. Thank you." not only for asking, but also for letting him cry in his arms yesterday. "For everything. I love you so much you probably can't imagine."

"I love you more."

Josh looked horrified. 

"N—No ! I love you more."

Dallon didn't say anything, he just took Josh's stuffie and held him up, telling Josh :

"Let's just both agree that you are the cutest."

Josh blushed at the compliment and said in a small voice "this is where you are wrong, Daddy. I am not."

Dallon frowned and with a finger, stuck out his ear as if to hear him better :

"What was that, baby boy ?"

"Uhm..." Josh blushed. "Iamnotcute ?"

Dallon answered by tickling Josh's ribs, letting a small squeal escape Josh's mouth, before explosing in a fit of laughter.

"I always seem to forget that you are very ticklish, baby boy. And it never stops amaze in. (rip idk english) I should remember this more."

"Nu-ahahahah !"

Josh's no soon became drowned by his laughter, face red because of the lack of oxygen.

"I won't stop until you say that you are the cutest." warned Dallon.

Josh doesn't agree, using this pause to breathe in.

"Well, here comes the tickle Monster !"

Dallon didn't even touch Josh that the latter was already laughing, rolling on their bed, face split by a gigant smile.

"Tickle Monster ?" repeated Dallon, earning the same reaction he wanted.

As if it was possible, Josh broke down crying tears of laughter, oblivious to the world around him as Dallon looked at him fondly, quietly cooing at his cuteness.

Not capable to help it, he murmured with a small voice : "tickle Monster !"

The effect added to the world seemed to make him laugh even more. 

"Sto-ahahahaha! I ca—can't bre—breathe !"

When finally Josh calms down, Dallon couldn't help himself and hugged him close :

"You still didn't say it."

"Nu-uh. Josh won't."

Dallon looked at him with an amused glare.

"Tickle—"

"Josh is the cutest ! Josh is the cutest !"

"What did we do to deserve you ?"

Josh simply shrugged and kissed Dallon on the jaw, sighing happily.

"Let's go get breakfast, shall we ?"

Josh nodded, his eyes still closed and his happy smile still here.

"Lucky Charms ? How does that sound, pretty boy ?"

"Perfect, just like my Daddy." mumbled Josh blushing a little bit. He wasn't very good at flirting confidently anyway.

Dallon simply chuckled and kissed Josh's cheek, finiding absolutely adorable how Josh tried to flirt. He didn’t fail; before they were a thing, Josh always flirted terribly and it was what pleased the most Dallon. He was just too cute to not fall in love with.

Dallon asked "Piggy ride ?", as to what Josh answered "yes, please."

Josh and Dallon could easily get used to these kinds of morning.


End file.
